Everyone and Their Mother Wants a Piece of Me
by NekoDreamAngel
Summary: All of Japan wants the low down to Yuki Eiri's sex life with Shindou Shuichi. How will the author respond? Oneshot


Everyone and Their Mother Wants a Piece of Me by NekoDreamAngel 

A/N: This is a phrase I often find myself using quite frequently, as you may have guessed. A romantic comedy of sorts for your enjoyment.

Prologue

Eiri strode briskly down the hefty and active street block in downtown Tokyo, ignoring pedestrians and vehicles alike. He donned a black trench coat in the cool fall weather unbuttoned in the front and a loose off-sand shirt and black slacks. Cigarette hanging from his mouth, he carried with him a white box of strawberry cheesecake by the pink and white strings criss-crossed over the top.

Usually, the novelist tuned out the city noises; the car horns, the talking, the people going in and out of the glass fronted shops. Today, however, he heard something that immediately caught his attention. It was his lover's voice.

The writer stopped in front of the display of wide, flat screened televisions that multiplied that image of Shuichi behind the glass. His little idiot had been absent for three days now to shoot a second music video for one of their latest hit release singles.

Bad Luck had matured since their first album, opting this time around to pursue a more upbeat dance number that immodestly flaunted sex appeal. Eiri raised an eyebrow as he watched the new video of his lover. The beat was low and catchy, having a slow, grinding techno base to the song. The scene was a dark nightclub, filled with scantily clad bodies together on the floor and the band in the center weaving through the crowd.

Shuichi was barely dressed in tight black shorts and an open matching vest, exposing his toned torso. A black leather choker and bands around his wrist, weaved together by dangling string on the sides, completed his ensemble. His auburn hair was dyed with faded magenta streaks. The only light in the video was from the camera moving backwards in front of his lover, as Shuichi held his arms up in the air, shifting sexily through the throng. His leering eyes were focused intently on the camera as he mouthed the lyrics to the song.

Eiri made a low inaudible growl at the back of his throat. What was the idiot trying to do with that kind of dress, or more appropriately, lack of? Get laid? Become an aspiring stripper? Gruffly, the writer turned away and headed back to his empty apartment. At least he had the damn cheesecake to look forward to.

He tossed his wallet and keys on the coffee table as he entered the living room. Moving into the kitchen, he retrieved a beer and set the box on the counter. Eiri glanced around briefly as he drank and sighed. It was too quiet without a certain pink menace in the house. The novelist ran a hand through his blonde hair and returned to the living room to turn on the television to have some background noise, lazily flipping through the channels for something interesting.

Eiri stopped as an interviewer talked with Shuichi in what seemed to be a television studio. Again? His lover was everywhere. He couldn't bring himself to change the channel though.

"Shindou-san, how are you and Yuki Eiri-san doing?" Shuichi grinned brightly.

"We're doing great!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Many of our viewers ask how your lover would react to the new image Bad Luck has recently put out. Has it affected your sex life at all?" Eiri raised an eyebrow. That sure as hell was a brave question to ask. If he was sitting there, he would've probably shoved that microphone up a place the viewers wouldn't like to see.

The brat laughed sheepishly. "Uh... I don't think that's a question I should answer…"

Eiri took another sip from his beer. "So, are you saying that the sex isn't that great?" His lover bristled.

"What! Of course the sex is great!" Eiri spit out the mouthful he just took in. Violet eyes widened and the idiot clamped a hand over his mouth. "Ah sh- …I mean… aw crap…"

The novelist slapped a hand over his forehead. What a moron… He would be hearing this nonstop for the next century now.

"Yuuukiii! I'm hooome!" a loud voice called from the foyer. Eiri heard the singer grunt and something make a loud thump on the living room floor. He got up from his seat in front of the laptop as the object began sliding gratingly across the hardwood.

"Oy, quit pushing your luggage like that! Stupid brat." Shuichi abandoned the suitcase and flung himself at the writer, making him stagger backwards. "Yuki! I missed you!"

"Ah ah," he murmured, patting the boy on the shoulder as he hugged him tightly. His lover was wearing jeans and a faded yellow hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head. The corner of Eiri's mouth upturned as he tugged gently at the fabric.

"Is it raining out there or are you trying to make a fashion statement?"

The singer laughed. "Can you help me untie the string? Hiro did it when we got bored in on the train." Eiri took a look at the impossibly large knot his best friend had made and contemplated briefly to leave it in there for entertainment. The idiot looked kind of cute like that as his eyes crossed slightly to take a look too.

"How was your video shoot?" he asked casually as he carefully untied the bulky obstruction.

"Oo, it was sooo cool! We-" That was as far as Eiri listened for the most part as he concentrated on the knot; that is, until Shuichi said the words 'sex symbol.'

"-and they were trying to make it all dirty like that." The novelist arched an eyebrow. "Back up. What?"

"Huh? To which part? The part where they didn't let me wear clothes in the beginning or the part where they had someone try and lick me?"

Eiri stared deadpanned at the vocalist blinking and frowning innocently at him. "Lick you 'where'?" he articulated slowly. Shuichi smiled shyly and poked at his cheek.

"Hn." Perhaps he should have a little talk with Seguchi about their attempts to turn the idiot into an on screen whore. Do the world a favor. The boy had been barely wearing clothes during their first rise to fame before as it was.

"The directors reeeally wanted you to come too! They said that it would've been 'authentic' and twice as hot and stuff if you were in it." Shuichi scratched his recently dyed pale pink head, now free of the cloth as they made their way to the kitchen.

"I dunno… I mean, all this stuff does fit our songs better because it's more dance styled, but people keep asking me weird questions and making me do craaazy things. It's fun if I take it like a joke… Hiro does that, but…"

"Like your interview?" the blonde snorted. Violet eyes widened. "Ah, Yuki! You saw that!" Eiri only glared at him. Shuichi immediately hugged him, pouting. "Yuuuki, don't be mad! He tricked me!"

The idiot suddenly snickered. "But it 'is' true! Yuki is the best." Eiri narrowed his eyes and backed him into the kitchen table. "Aren't you the lucky brat," he muttered lowly, kissing him roughly for the first time in days.

"Strip," he ordered huskily against his lips. His low voice sent shivers down Shuichi's spine as he looked up at the older man breathlessly. Eiri watched him as he pulled the hoodie and the tank top underneath together over his head and closed one eye playfully at the writer as he wiggled out of his jeans.

The blonde immediately flipped him around and pushed his upper body over the table, running his hands over his bare torso and lowering them to his hips. "Ah, Yukiii, we eat here!"

"Shut up. It's dinner time," he said crudely, a smirk on his face.

There was a predatory look in his eyes as he licked his fingers. It was time to reassert his dominance over his little lover everyone wanted so much to see like this.

Shuichi flopped over onto his back on the bed, breathing heavily. He reached out to touch Eiri's shoulder beside him.

"Love you," he mumbled as he ran the hand down his bare arm, drifting to sleep.

The novelist regarded him for a moment before moving to get out of the bed. He slipped back into his button down shirt and lit a cigarette, moving towards the exit. He needed a shower. Eiri paused at the doorframe to look back at his lover. The brat looked tired, already snoring cutely. His video shoot must have been exhausting.

The blonde sighed, thinking of the number of times he had done this with how many women, not thinking anything of it. Yet… here he was standing at the door frame looking back at the boy, resisting this clearly irrational urge to just go back and lie down.

Eiri shook his head and went into the bathroom. He turned on the water for the bathtub instead and walked back lazily to the bedroom.

"Hey, get up," he called, shaking the side of the idiot's head slightly. Violet eyes fluttered open sleepily. "Come on." Shuichi followed as he was half dragged by the arm to the bathroom.

"Idiot. Quit moving," the writer snapped for the tenth time. Shuichi squirmed and giggled again, cuddling on top of Eiri's chest in the bathtub.

"I can't… it tickles!" The blonde was languidly shampooing his pink head.

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Your 'head' tickles?" Can't even shampoo right. Dumb brat.

When Shuichi got ready for work the next morning, he grinned when he saw that his lover was already up.

Eiri was shuffling around in the kitchen with his shirt unbuttoned, a bored look on his face and blonde hair messy. The singer resisted a squeal. So damn sexy.

The writer grumpily bit into a round sweet roll. He then proceeded to balance a cup of coffee in one hand, newspaper and his manuscript in the other, back to his office with the bread still in his mouth. Shuichi decided then it would be a good time to hug him good morning.

"Yuki! You're up so early! Deadline coming up? I'm going to work now!" he declared loudly with one quick breath. The writer only glared at him. The singer leaned up and bit into the roll, giggling as he took a chunk off. Eiri growled slightly around the object in his mouth and moved crankily into the study.

Shuichi only grinned widely, chewing happily. Sooo cute.

The phone in Eiri's office rang just as blonde entered. Grr, too early for this crap. The noise was giving him a damn headache.

"What?" he snapped as he picked it up.

"Yuki-sensei, good morning!" Mizuki chirped brightly in response. Eiri wrinkled the side of his mouth and shifted his eyes to the side indolently in defeat. "Meh. What do you want?"

"I have news for you!" The writer took a sip of his coffee. "You've been asked to write a self help book on improving one's sex life!"

The writer choked on the liquid, quickly putting his hand to his mouth. His editor giggled a little too manically at his reaction. "I take it you haven't seen the newspaper this morning? You've been getting offers left and right! Everyone wants to know the details!"

Eiri scowled and flipped quickly through the newspaper. He stopped at the entertainment section. On the front in large flamboyant bold letters read:

'Shindou Shuichi declares sex life with Yuki Eiri is GREAT GREAT GREAT!'

"SHUICHI!" he bellowed. The singer made an 'eeep!' sound and quickly rushed out the front door.


End file.
